laedrasfandomcom-20200213-history
Kolakvara Tribunal
'The Kolakvara Tribunal '''took place two months after the Treaty of Barralis and was aiming at trying the captured war criminals of the War of Evuntari Reconquest (working title). However, tensions between the factions soon lead to the tribunal almost turning into the triggering event for another intercontinental war, as the fragile peace set by the weak treaty of Barralis was shaken by the ambitions and animosity of all sides involved, particularly the humans and Evuntari. The tribunal would devolve into a political cesspool with a sea of intrigue and shady dealings underneath the surface. Background The Resolution of the war ''main article: War of Evuntari Reconquest As the war entered its final stages, the Evuntari were in control of much of northern and central Laedras, having successfully subdued most Ensatorik tribes and taken over most of Lendarik territory, including the capital of Senerha. King Devlarik still held on to a small strip of land between the newly established Southern Provinces and the southern Sharraki expanse. It is suggested that the Evuntari did not take over this remaining Ensatorik land on purpose, to have a buffer against Sharraki hunters, who would pose a great problem were they bordering imperial lands. On Valadrion, however, the Evuntari warmachine was much less successful. After their initial victories over the Norwertic and Naradic realms, the Telethrians and Andarevians have allied themselves and built up a formidable force whilst the attackers were busy fighting their northern neighbours. After the Theriomans heroic victory at the siege of Gervinna, the southern alliance went on a full assault, pushing the Evuntari back, although not entirely out of central Valadrion. A series of bloody battles from Lodrija all the way to the borders of Velgarad took place in the following years, with the defeated Norwerts engaging the invaders in guerilla warfare from the rear. Eventually, both sides were getting exhausted, but the Evuntari, fighting a war on another continent, were the first to break. The disastrous collapse of their main force at the Battle of Harladon Keep spelled their final defeat in central Valadrion, causing a massive, badly organized and chaotic retreat to the nearest seat of Evuntari power they could reach. This endeavor was further complicated by the constant harrasment of the Andarevian cavalry forces, and even though Legate Lasritus was killed by an Evuntari ambush during the pursuit, allowing the Evuntari to regroup behind safe walls, the battle was a breaking point in the war, leading to the failure of the Valadrian invasion. The Treaty of Barralis main article: The Treaty of Barralis Once the Evuntari were ousted from almost all of Valadrion, with the exception of the heavily fortified Norwertic town of Sewareth, which the humans could not take from its stawart Evuntari defenders, the humans went on a counteroffensive, landing armies on the shores of central and northern Lesithria. The northern army went on to take over the mainland Evuntari ports, seeking to isolate the enemy from the continent, allowing the southern army to liberate the Ensatorik. The northern campaign was met by heavy resistance from the Evuntari on ground, but the humans were victorious on the sea, their fleets strenghtened by imperial ships captured upon expelling the invaders from Valadrion. The staunch defense of the Northern Reach was finally crushed and defeated by a combined attack from both land and sea, with the fallen becoming heroes for the Evuntari, used as propaganda by the Imperial Court. The southern human army, supported by everything the Ensatorik could still offer, and recruiting some Nadi allies as well, pushed into central Lesithria, but were soon stopped by the Evuntari defenders. With the human forces exhausted as they were, the stopping of the offensive proved to be final, with only a few settlements being retaken after it, mostly by covert operations or Ensatorik rebellions. The humans quickly realized their luck is going dry, and they managed to quickly negotiate a peace treaty with the emperor in the small town of Barralis, much to the discontent of the Ensatorik and the Evuntari war council, which was bypassed in the decision. The emperor was eventually ousted from his seat by the government for this, but the exhausted evuntari military was in no shape to reignite the war now, that peace has been signed. King Devlarik expected more support from his human allies in the act of retaking Lesorik territory, but the humans agreed to keep the borders as they were at the time of the signing of the treaty, which meant that a third of Lesorik territory was still under Evuntari control, as well as the Karaslabor region and the Thalnark plateau. The songs of liberation soon turned sour as the Ensatorik wished to continue the war, but risked not only an Evuntari, but also a human response, since the act would violate the new division of the world that the two superpowers agreen on.